Wind and Ice
by I dun want to let you down
Summary: (ElsaxOC) I DO NOT OWN ANY THING EXCEPT FOR THE OCs, THX Elsa got over "the great storm" with the help of her sister but who is this person standing in her bedroom at night?
1. Thanks for reading

With the help of her sister, Elsa got over "The great storm" but...


	2. Chapter 1: The Fear

After 6 months of "The great storm"

Her people accepted Elsa as the queen of Arendelle, even though there were people that still are a little bit afraid of her but that's changing everyday. Elsa's also changing herself bit by bits, letting more and more people being close to her. Her power is now under her total control and she's not scared of it any more but there's some fear still in her that her power will some day be unleash by her anger.

Dinner in the royal palace

Elsa's not touching her food and Anna can see that but she cant seems to figure out what's wrong with her sister

Anna: "What's wrong, Elsa?"

Anna askes with a worry tone in her voice

Elsa: "Oh um… it's nothing"

Elsa trying to answer the question without making her sister noticing her bad mood

Even though Elsa said that but Anna's the one who knows Elsa the best

Anna: "Is it because of your power again?"

Noticing the freezing table where Elsa is touching

Elsa: "Well…Yes, I don't know Anna"

Elsa stops trying to hide her troubles because of how stubborn Anna can be when it comes to her being sad

Anna: "Don't worry Elsa, you'll never let it loose again and if you do, I'll be there to help you through it"

Anna's trying to cheer her sister up as best as possible but she also knows that she will be able to stop her

Elsa still had some doubt but most of it has gone away as she smiles and looks at Anna in her eyes

Elsa: "Thank you, Love will thaw ha?"

Anna: "Uh huh, Love will thaw but um… Are you going to unfreeze your part of the table?"

Anna says that with a joking tone in her voice

Elsa: "Ahh not again, I really should stops being worried, eat your food"

Anna spread a big smile then backs to chugging her food in her mouth as her sister stares at her for the way she eats

Anna: "Ah Ma Gud, Thus Foof os gaad"

Anna's chugging down her food while trying to express her love for the food

Elsa: "Don't talk when your mouth is full Anna, so how's you and Kristoff?"

While Elsa who's enjoying Anna's reaction, Anna chokes on her food and grabbed her drink and drinks it down.

Anna: "Ha…Ha…Ha me and Kristoff, we're good, he has been really lovely"

Anna, who's should be happily telling her sister about her relationship with Kirstoff but has a red cheek instead.

Elsa: "So you're not going to go and marry this one too right?"

Anna suddenly gives Elsa a glare and Elsa pulls her hands up over her face

Elsa: "I'm joking, jokingggg, I would love to let you marry him"

Anna: "Better be, he's really great and we're going to explore about ourselves more before we decide anything that big"

Anna smiles and gives her sister a devilish smile

Anna: "So…how's your love life?" as she runs to Elsa's side and whispers

Elsa: "Lo…Lov…Love life? I've been busy you know beside… I don't know any one would like a wife with the power to freeze them"

Anna: "Elsa, you know people loves you, I'm sure 'he' is out there" as she walks back to her seats and wink"

Elsa: "I hope so"

Elsa sighs and goes back to eating her food silently. Anna knows her sister well and she knows she's really sad but Anna has a plan.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy it, I know I have pretty bad grammars and writing but thanks so much, I'll be upload another chapter in about a few days

Once again thanks

SUPPAAAAA KAWAIIIIII


	3. Chapter 2: Some one like me

2 months later at night when Elsa's sleeping in her bedroom

Unknown: "Hey, this is a neat room, Snow Queen"

Elsa woke up right away and found a man sitting next to her bed, she tries to scream but the man suddenly covered her mouth and locks her hands over her hand. It is a very awkward position.

Unknown: "Hey Hey Hey, I'm not here to do anything just calm down and listen"

Even though she just met the man, she knows that if he wanted to hurt her, she would have been…"hurt" but she's still here. Beside they're in a really awkward position so she wants to get out of it. Elsa calmed down and stops fighting him then he lets her go and sits back down

Unknown: "Geez, look at this, you almost freeze my hands"

Elsa looks at his hands and they have some frost on them, she immediately unfreeze him.

Elsa: "Who are you, what are you doing here?"

Elsa says it with an angry tone.

Unknown: "hmm lets see how I can explain this, I am Elijah"

He smiles and stares at her face. There's a sudden silence for a while

Elsa: "Is that it? Tell me more than that"

Elsa raises her tone and glare at Elijah

Elijah: "Shhh, I'm thinking, oh yea, this is the easiest way, look"

Elsa: "I'm going to scream right about…"

Elijah: "Shhhh, Just look"

Elsa frowned, she knows she should really scream right now or use her power to stop him but she's curious of what he can do. Elijah immediately stands up and swirls his finger around. A small whirlwind appears and he flicks it at Elsa and the wind flies at her. Elsa's surprise and a little scared but she reaches out for the wind as it disappear slowly

Elsa: "you're like me"

Elijah nods: "Uh huh and we're similar, well except for the part where you freezes and I…blows?"

Elsa giggles a bit and starts to ask a series of questions

Elsa: "Who are you? What's your power? Where are you from? How can you have this power?"

Elijah: "I'm a men, Win, Aslan, Power from birth, and please one question at a time"

Elsa blushes and continues with her questions

Elsa: "but how can you control your power so well? Aren't you afraid?"

Elijah: "Afraid? Hardly, I just…."

Elsa: "Let it go?"

Elijah: "yea, so how do you control your? Clearly, not that good"

Elsa raises her eye's brow at him and he points at the frozen bed bellow her. After noticing the bed, she takes back her freezing, returning the bed to its original state

Elsa: "I haven't master it yet but I control it with love"

Elijah: "Ha that's ridiculous"

Elsa: "No its not, so how do you control it Mr. Know it all"

Elsa raises her tone

Elijah: "By other people fears of course, I feeds on them" As the room fills with darkness

Elsa raises her hands and prepares for attacks but there is none.

Elijah: "Just kidding, I don't know, how can you not when people beats it into your mind"

Elsa: "Beats it into you?"

Elijah: "Yes but that's for later, for now comes and look" He walks to the balcony and points at the sun raise

Elsa: "It's beautiful"

Elijah: "Yea I know but…"

Elsa feels like he's the only one who understands her, with the same kind of power. She really shouldn't talks to him or even gets close to him but there's something about him that keeps her from yelling to the guards or shooting some of her power at him.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, I think Elijah's cute XD I haven't really describe yet have I...hmmmm...well he's base on your imagination soooo LET IT GOOOOOOOOOO

SUPPPAAAA KAAWAIIIII


	4. Chapter 3: Threaten

Elijah: "but…look at the 900 ships from my country, waiting to attack your country"

Elsa jumps backward from shock as hundreds of ships staying close to shore

Elsa: "I have to tell every one" Elsa runs to her door with a terrifying look

Elijah uses his power to capture Elsa: "Hey, no no no, listen first"

Elsa points her arms at him: "What do you want?"

Elijah: "Ha that wont work, your power right now wont even hurt me, so I want to talk business"

Elsa: "Answer me" As her voice goes louder

Elijah: "I am Elijah Auditore III, Prince and the heir to the throne of Aslan and I am here to meet the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa" Elijah approaches Elsa slowly

Elsa: "Stay still, so what do you want with me?"

Elijah: "you? Nothing but the monster in you, yes, the wilderness, the fear, the anger, the depression, I want to see it in action"

Elsa: "NO, there is no way I would ever becomes a monster, never, what kind of sick person are you?"

Elijah yelled: "Silence!" his hair, which was gelled perfectly up falls down over his face

Elsa finds fear in her heart, what she sees in him is not what she sees before, this is a monster, a complete monster in disguise of a good looking, well build prince

Elijah: "Sorry for that, were you scared? I'm sorry, that was un-call for, do you want to hug it out?" As he pulls his hair back up and smiles at her

Elsa: "What are you? What do you want?"

Elijah: "I am just a prince who wants to meet your majesty and for what I want? For now I will not attack yet, I will hid my army just like before, your people will only be able to see one ship, so there will be no chaos"

Elsa: "Only one? But I can see…"

Elijah yells: "LET ME EXPLAIN" then his voice comes back to normal :"Ha ha ha, sorry, sometimes I just lose it you know, any way well I have the ability to control winds and air it's self so I bended the way lights go and made my people invisible and also, myself" he disappears into nothingness

Elsa: "Show yourself, explain what you are going to do"

Elijah turns back to normal: "Do not worry your majesty, if you do everything I say and not tell any ones about this then nothing will happen, are we clear?"

Elijah's face smiles and looks at Elsa but she knows behind this kind smile is a devilish and sicken personality.

Elsa: "Tell me why I shouldn't just capture you right now"

Elijah: "Because my dear, the moment and thing in this filthy country hits me, my army will unleash it's force in this castle and with my power" as he stops, a wild wind comes out of his finger pushes Elsa to the wall, never in her life, she had face any magic this strong with just a finger "my dear, just do as I say and every one will be happy, first I'm going to make my presence knows by every one, I'll be coming into your country in exactly 3 hours, be sure to comes up with something, see you later" he winks at her and disappears

Elsa never has been so afraid; her power starts to unleash into her room just in time for her to stop it

Elsa talks to her self: 'I need to think of something, I can't let him hurts my people and most of all Anna, for now lets just do what he says'

3 hours later

Announcer: "Please welcome, Prince Elijah Auditore III, heir to the throne of Aslan"

Elijah walks in: "please, don't be so humble, I am honoured to be here in this castle it's self in front of people of Arendelle"

* * *

That's it for this chapter guys, Thank so much for reading this, I hope you like it, Please leave reviews so that I can improve my writing, THANKS

SUPPPAAAA KAWAIIIIII


	5. Chapter 4: He's here

Elijah walks around and shakes hand with every one in the front row. Then he goes in front of Queen Elsa and bows down. Elsa reaches her hand out so he can kiss it as a formal way to greets king and queen but she's disgust of his act, being so noble while he's an actual beast.

Elijah: "I am pleased to stand before the beauty of Arendelle, Queen Elsa and of course, the stunning princess Anna" he kisses her hand too. Elijah winks at Queen Elsa, making her fear raises. Elsa's hand starts to freeze the ground she's standing on but she catches it on time and unfreezes it.

Elsa's mind: 'Stop it, don't be afraid Elsa, do it for your people, for Anna"

Kristoff whisper to Anna: "I don't like this guy"

Anna: "Oh stop it, you're jealous aren't you? I think he's kind of cute for Elsa"

Anna smiles at Elsa and she gets a smile back. She then holds Kirstoff's hands so he doesn't feel like she's going to chase another guy

Kirstoff: "Geez, Let's hope its just good for Elsa"

Elijah: "I've come here to propose to Queen Elsa about our marriage and enhances the relationship between the two country and of course, I brought gifts, your majesty"

Elijah's man carries in piles of chests with gold, jewellery, things Elsa and her people had never seen before.

Anna: "Oh my god…"

Elsa's mind: 'what did he say? "Marriage"? What? To him?'

Elsa stands up, she stares into Elijah's eyes and answered: "I need time to think about this, prince Elijah" then she walks back inside the castle, pulling in Anna and Kristoff

Inside the castle

Elsa: "UNBELIEVEBLE, HE EXPECTED ME TO SAY YES?"

Anna: "Elsa, I know this is harsh on you but that was kind of rude, he's just your suitor, you can say no to him any time right?"

Kirstoff: "Yes, your majesty, I think that it would be the best thing to do if you go back out there, is there something wrong?"

They're both staring at Elsa with concerns

Elsa: "You guys don't…"

Before she can finish her answer, the door suddenly sprung open and a soldier flies inside the castle with Elijah walks in with a demonic looking

Anna approaches Elijah: "Prince Elijah, what's…"

Elsa tries to stop her sister from getting hurt by Elijah and shoots freezing rays at Elijah, freeze him right away: "ANNA, GET AWAY FROM HIM"

Kirstoff: "he's frozen"

Anna: "What are you doing? Elsa, What…"

Elsa runs to her and hugs her then points at Elijah

Elsa: "Look"

The Ice around him breaks into pieces and then from the ice comes Elijah

Elijah: "You humiliated me in front of every one, you froze me when I only ask you a question, now you're going to pay for dishonouring the Prince of Aslan"

Elsa suddenly falls on the ground and holding her neck, Anna hugs her sister to see what's happening and see how she can helps but she couldn't see what's happening to her.

Elijah released his spell on Elsa he calmed down "I've told you, your majesty, if you don't listen, there will be pain"

Elsa: "Get away from here Anna, he's dangerous" as she stumbles backward "Stay away, STAY AWAY"

Anna: "No I wont leave you, Elsa"

Elijah points his finger at Anna and she flies against the wall

Elijah: "so 'love will thaw' ha? Do you want to know what's my power is base on? It is anger, extreme anger, my parents hated me, they wanted me dead but with my anger, I made them into a perfect parents, under the fear of me, they control their forces under me"

Elsa: "You are a monster"

Elijah: "YES, I AM, so what's of it? They already think of me as a monster, your people thinks of you as a monster, there's nothing you can do to change that, screw the love, let the anger takes over you"

* * *

The ending of this chapter sucks, I know but stay with me QAQ, but tahnks for reading, new chapter will comes tommorow, THANKSSSS

SUPPAAAAA KAWAIIIII


	6. Chapter 5: What?

Elsa: "I will never do that, my people, my family are what I only have and I will never gives up on that"

Elijah: "Then what if I killed all of them?"

Elsa: "No, you didn't, there's no way"

Anna: "Don't listen to him"

Elsa shook everything she heard from Anna and stares at Elijah, her anger reached her limits. She throws icicle at Elijah and he tries to block it but the icicle flies right through his shield and stabs him in the shoulder. Elsa runs closer to him to deliver the final blow but Anna yelled: "Stop it Elsa, You are not like this, Control it with love, not anger"

Elijah: "Do it, Finish me, you know your anger wants to"

Elsa drops her fist and walks away from the defeated prince, "thank you Anna, you really stopped me"

Anna: "No problem Elsa, Its mostly done by yourself any way but um…."

Elsa: "umm?"

Elijah: "Oh my god, you're strong, I should have used my full strength, geez, I really thought you were going to kill me there, your majesty"

Elijah laughed his ass off while Elsa's standing there in confuse

Elsa: "What do you mean by…Explain this Anna"

Anna shrugs and sighs: "Because you were too scared when you get out of control and not trusting me, I asked some people for help…"

Elsa: "Some?"

Anna: "well more like every one in our kingdom…. and well him…." She points at Elijah

Elsa: "ANNA?"

Anna: "Sorry…"

Kirstoff: "Don't blame it on her, your majesty, I was a part of this too"

Elijah: "You should have seen her, at start when she saw me, she was like begging me to help her" Elijah points at Anna

Elsa: "so basically what's going on?"

Anna: "So the day after we talk about your fear, I told every one and so, they helped me to contact prince Elijah over there" Points at Elijah

Elijah waves

Anna: "And we made a plan to…anger you and shows you that you can stop it when you wants"

Elsa: "That's so dangerous, why would you do that, I could have kill him"

Elijah: "Hey hey, I am not that weak you know, but that was fun, showing off some of my skills"

Elsa: "What about the ships?"

Elijah: "There were only one but I made reflections of them" Elijah immediately multiplies

Elsa: "The damages in castle?"

Elijah: "I can fix that" with a wave of his hand, everything went back to normal and he smiles

Elsa: "…I don't know what to say, where did you even get this guy?"

Elsa giggles

Anna: "I don't know… really"

Kirstoff: "Beat me…."

Elijah: " Aw come on guys, really?"

People of Arendelle walk inside, the head of the community: "We will never gives up on you again Queen Elsa, We are bound together because of you, please don't blame the people if you are angry, only me is enough, we all hope that this will end your fear"

Elsa: "How do you expect me to be angry at you? Thank you, everyone, this might have not been a pleasant surprise but with it, my fear is gone"


	7. Chapter 6: The End

That night there was a party and every one was invited.

In the garden of the castle

Elijah:

**Elsa: s your real personalities?**well I am, just as before but I guess less angry oh and that story about my parents, that

**Elsa: beat it in you **

**Elijah: **

**Elsa pushes Elijah on his shoulder **

**Elijah: **

**Elijah reaches to his shoulder and screams **

**Elsa: m so sorry **

**Elijah: **

**Elso: **Hey want see something cool?

Elijah jumps of the balcony

Elsa: **She yells **

**Elijah: t worry, Winds remember?**Hey makes a pile of soft snow over there and dun ask questionSo you want me to fly with you? The man who almost died because of me?Oh come on, trust meThis is amazingI know right, wait it

**Elijah brings Elsa up above the clouds as the moonshines on them **

**Elsa: **

**Elijah: t worry about it, ill drop you now**No, for being the bad guy for me Donm glad I did itre both looking at each other eyes. Elsa makes the first moves and kisses him. ElijahThat was somethingYea, It was nicet be doing this but he risked his life to erase her fear so shes a good person for her

Elijah: **he says it with a devilish smile **

**Elsa: **WOOHOOOO, raise your arms, it

**Elsa: **

**Elijah: t be scared, I got you, just enjoys the most exciting thing she has ever felt. **

**Elijah: **

**They both fall down into the pile of snow Elsa made earlier. They both come out and laughing like there**So

**Male Unknown: **

**Elsa notices right away who the voices belong to, they belong to Anna and Kirstoff: We ermm **

**Elijah: **

**Elijah throws a snowball at Elsa and it hits her **

**Elsa: t she creates a snow ball and throws it at Elijah but she missess now lying on the ground and he**Oh no, no no no, not again, noWhat happened?Elsa

**Anna: **Please no, no, no, please not again, please

**Elsa reaches for Elijah**BOOs face in to a pile of snow and laughs himself off

Every one elses ok, Elsa brings her face out of the snow and with teary eyes she looks at Elijah. Elijah feels like he did something bad but he didnThats not funny at all, don** with her face showing that she almost cried **

**Anna: about that Elsa With an awkward tone **

**Elsa: t told him have you?**Told me what?s confuse

Kirstoff: s time to have a man

**Elijah: **

**Elsa: ll tell him, Anna, can you take care of the palace for a while? I **

**Anna: t spend too much time, you loverst say anything, Elijah**I** and Kirstoff seems a little disappointed but he lets Elsa talks to Elijah mostly because she**Well take about a few hours or soHorses? Why don** he reaches out his hand for Elsa **

**Elsa smiles at him and takes his hand. With one jump, they**You better not drop me this timeDont let you go, so what are you going to tell me?Keep flying to the mountain, you

**And just after she says that, Elijah sees a big Ice Castle staying close to the top of the mountain. He**Lands and I will tell youThat

**Elijah speeds up and within 15 minutes, they**Wow, what happened here?HansWhat

**Elsa: **

**While theys past, about Hans, about her run away and how she comes with the conclusion. **

**Elijah: **

**Elsa: **

**Elijah: m glad you did, without it, I won **

**Elsa: **

**Elijah: and she **

**Elsa pulls Elijah in for a kiss then: s your story? With your kind of power, it wouldn **

**Elijah: t easy but compare to you, it **

**Elsa: **

**They**I was born with the power and my parents were always welcome me and even encourage me to learn more about it, they even send me to school while I figure out how to use my powerSchool? I

**Elijah: m a prince, they were always jealous of my power and I was banned from fighting so I just took their punches and insults**That is horrible

**Elijah: t take it serious any way, but there was one time when I pulled that bully pants down with my power in front of the entire school for a play**Haha, I see you were a very bad kid when you

**Elijah: **

**Elsa: **

**Elijah: s death**Ohm sorryItI accepted and I

**Elsa: s happy that you did too**What

**Elsa: ll have to leave soon right?**yes, my country need my but I wont have to leave until next month because I want to negotiate with you about our country trading systemgeez that can wait you know, for now lets just enjoy thisYes, my Queen but you will work tomorrow ok?Yes, my princeve learn a lot more about each other and it seems like Anna notices it too. Anna has been asking questions, more an more each times she met Elsa, she doesns sitting on the opposite of Anna and Kirstoff, theyElijah, you don Elijah is

**Elsat notice she**Yea, I donve never seen her this close with a man, you go

**Elsa: she fake coughs **

**Kirstoffs scared that he has angered the Queen so he stands up and: I wasAnna**Elsat find any thing to reply as Elsa just standing there with a red face.

This is my last chapter lol so its longer than normal... THANKS FOR READING ^^


End file.
